youtubefandomcom-20200223-history
Traves
Travis (born ), better known online as traves, is an American YouTuber who specializes in gaming videos. In the earlier months of his channel, however, he made a series called The Saga, in which he took an image of an angry Shiba Inu and made poorly done animations. He currently resides in San Diego with other YouTubers cscoop, CallMeCarson, and Hugbox. Videos Gaming 'SMPLive' A Minecraft collaboration with over 50 other streamers/YouTubers, Traves is a member of CalMeCarson's SMPLive server, in which everybody has control of the server. Traves has spent the most time on the server and was one of the first 9 to join. The Saga The Saga was a series in which Travis put a stock image of The Dog in various scenarios. Rar. This video included The Dog saying "rar" a total of eight times, with a photo of a living room in the background. Rob This video consists of a police car pulling into a front yard, a Police The Dog with a gun and badge exiting the vehicle, then saying "Rar! Freeze!" A Criminal The Dog, with a large burlap sack then saying "Rar", and then getting shot by the Police The Dog. Bond The third edition to The Saga starts with a sports car entering the driveway of a large mansion, and a suited, blonde-haired The Dog entering the aforementioned mansion. James Bond The Dog then proceeds to enter what seems to be a formal get-together and shoots everyone there. Fetch Video number four starts with the only human in the series throwing a frisbee rather forcefully. The frisbee travels around the world to places like London, the ocean, and a random field. After the frisbee lands, The Dog proceeds to die with a silent "Ugh". Ski The video starts off with a dressed-up The Dog in the winter at a cabin. The Dog knocks and another The Dog asks "What you want? You wanna ski?" The other replies with "Ye sure." The Dog, continuing to ski, ends up doing a front flip into the Abominable Snowman from the stop-motion movie Rudolph The Red-Nosed Reindeer, and gets thrown into the clouds. After this, he gets hit by a 50's model airplane. Camp Traves's longest video in the Saga, camp starts with The Dog starting a campfire in a tranquil forest. He decides to roast a marshmallow but burns it. Discontent with the failure he has brought upon this low earth chucks it to the other side of the woods. A bear, also thinking that this garbage was unworthy of existing, approaches The Dog. The bear pulls out the marshmallow and says "Did you throw... this?" The Dog, regretting all of his prior actions, takes off. The bear runs after him, but The Dog with his quick wit decides to cut down a tree, no let it fall into the bear. The bear slowly dies with a soft growl. Slam The Dog slams his head into a desk. Trivia *On September 23, 2019, Traves released a face reveal. *During the 15th episode of Goopcast Traves was outed as a stoner by his housemates *Goop disbanded but reembarked as Fart Club and shortly after Lunch Club This page was created on August 20, 2019, by CactorDaGasopod. Category:American YouTubers Category:Gaming YouTubers Category:Male YouTubers Category:Users that joined in 2016 Category:YouTube Animators